


Oh HELLS NO

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero's POV during 304.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh HELLS NO

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to get the POV of Zero/Gideon during 304 because in 305 he talks about it not being planned. So I decided to type out the dialogue and put in what I thought was Zero's POV. I eventually decided to share with you so ENJOY! <3
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*
> 
> *Disclaimer- All of the external thoughts/actions are directly from the show. The internal thoughts are my ideas.*

“You’re not going to stay for the second half? What kind of agent are you?” Zero asked as he and Lucas walked by each other.

 

“I need to disappear. I’m suppose to meet Jude courtside after the game and that’s not going to happen.”

 

“This sounds more personal than professional.”

 

Lucas sighs and smiles, “I had sex with Jude.”

 

Zero raises his eyebrows and replies, “Oh yeah.” His mind thinks differently. “ _ What? Jude had sex with another guy- and this prick no less! Oh HELL NA! How can Lucas be so chill telling me this? _ ”

 

Lucas continues, “He’s hot and the body he is hiding underneath that suit, I’ve been dying to hit that for a year!” Zero slightly smiles remembering Jude’s god built body until Lucas keeps going, “But geez is he needy and neurotic. Oscar wrecked him for life and he’s totally undateable, but Jude’s use to disappointment. He’ll be fine. Catch ya later.” Lucas smiles and walks away.

 

Zero stands there speechless, but his mind is running a million words per minute.  _ “That SON OF A BITCH! How the hell can he stand there and tell me that shit?! He’s fucking crazy! Jude doesn’t deserve that! He’s mine to begin with. I showed him who he was. He’d never realized his sexual desires if it weren’t for ME. Why’d he even do it with that asshole that’s probably the one getting fucked. God, seriously Jude?!” _ Then Zero, no, Gideon, remembered Jude’s words. “ _ You either refuse to admit it, or you never will. _ ” Then he calmed down  little. “ _ Admit what? That I love him. I already did- embarrassingly too! No, _ ” he thought and remembered Jude again, “ _ After the game, all I wanted to do was kiss you. _ ” Zero smiled, “ _ Me too. _ ”

 

“HALF TIME IS ALMOST OVER DEVIL'S FANS,” the announcer sounded. Zero started walking towards the court.

 

*HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF*

 

The buzzer went off and Derek’s shot was good. The devils won the game. They high fived the other team and started high fiving each other in a cluster. Zero looked up. It was Jude, patiently waiting. Zero choked and kept high fiving, but Gideon paused. He then walked over to Jude. 

 

Jude noticed Zero walking over, “I can’t talk right now. I’m meeting someone.”

 

Zero shut up, but Gideon talked, “Lucas isn’t coming.”

 

Jude rose his brow at Gideon, “Why not?”

  
Zero ran away, but Gideon, Gideon said, “Because I told him not to.” Gideon was the one who leaned in and all out kissed Jude right there on the court. Gideon didn’t care. He just wanted to protect his dearly loved one. Gideon thought, “ _ I love you Jude. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other HTF fanfics!
> 
> I love this dynamic of Zero vs. Gideon. The whole dynamic almost seems like split personality.


End file.
